Among solitaries
by Oxo29
Summary: La rencontre entre Marco, employé du ministère de l'éducation japonaise et de Ace, un jeune élève d'une école prestigieuse aurait pu tout changer ... Drame, UA.


Salut ! Voilà mon nouveau MarcoxAce ;D

Un bien triste cette fois-ci ... pour toute lecture de ce One-Shot, une boite de Kleenex offerte* !

Je remercie Momo-chan ni (encore une fois) et Blacaïn pour leur précieuse lecture qui m'a décidée de le poster. Je vous adore ! 3

Rating: **T **parce que c'est Triste XD

Disclamer: Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu !

_*Offre dans la limite des stocks disponibles XD_

* * *

MarcoxAce

Among solitaries.

Marco descendis de sa voiture qu'il venait de garer dans une cours au gravier implacable. A peine eut-il mit son pied à terre qu'une secrétaire en tailleur serré mais à l'incontournable décolleté vint l'accueillir.

L'idée qu'ils mettaient le paquet lui traversa l'esprit avec un sourire. Et ils avaient intérêt, il ne laisserait pas passer la moindre erreur …

« _ Nous vous attendions, Monsieur Le Phénix ... »

Il hocha de la tête avec de la suivre dans l'imposant bâtiment, style néo-classique. Il sut que l'entrée servait aussi à lui en mettre plein les mirettes : un hall immense avec des escaliers en marbre au fond. Le carrelage semblait reluire de mille feux et ils avaient dû passer un temps fou à dépoussiérer les épais rideaux qui bordaient les majestueuses fenêtres.

« _ Je vais vous mener au bureau du Directeur, il vous attend ... »

Il sourit. Bien sûr, aucun élève dans les parages. Il ne pensait même pas qu'ils aient déjà eu le droit de poser un pied dans ces lieux.

Car oui, il n'était pas en train de rendre visite à un propriétaire de château ou quoi que ce soit, il était bien dans une école ! La plus prestigieuse de Tokyo, les frais d'inscriptions étaient, évidemment, faramineux.

Marco grimpa élégamment les marches, son masque d'impassibilité habituel sur le visage. Son but dans cette école était de faire un compte rendu minutieux au ministère de l'enseignement japonais, et il n'allait rien laisser passer !

Il rencontra le directeur de l'établissement qui fit moult courbettes devant lui ce qui l'énerva un peu mais sinon il ne remarqua rien de flagrant. Tout était irréprochable à l'image du carrelage dans l'entrée. On lui fit faire le tour du campus en entier, mais ce qui le marqua le plus était l'allée bordée de cerisiers. Nous étions en avril, la rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. L'image des pétales volant au vent l'obséda mais, le temps leur manquant, ils ne purent se permettre d'y faire un détour. Le blond se promis intérieurement qu'une fois la visite finie, il s'y rendrait.

Ce fut donc quand le directeur et sa secrétaire lui firent leurs adieux qu'il se dirigea vers la promenade bordée d'arbres. Les cours n'étant pas terminés, tous les étudiants se trouvaient encore en classe, le laissant seul dans cet endroit à la fois fascinant et apaisant. Le bruit du vent dans les fleurs, faisant s'éparpiller par centaine des taches roses un peu partout sur le paysage. Il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de cet instant.

Cependant il lui sembla percevoir un autre son parmi tous les autres … comme, un sanglot ?

Marco fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un pleurait ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha des yeux le mystérieux inconnu tout en suivant les pleurs. Il aperçu finalement une silhouette, recroquevillée sur elle-même au pied d'un cerisier au tronc massif. Il s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruits. C'était un jeune homme qui était assis sur les fesses, ses bras posés sur ses genoux et sa tête perdue entre ceux-ci.

Se rapprochant encore, il demanda finalement :

« _ Ahem, vous n'êtes pas sensé être en cours, jeune homme ? »

Le concerné leva subitement la tête en sursautant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le trouve ici semble t-il.

Il essuya rapidement ses yeux en tenta de prendre la fuite sans un mot mais Marco l'attrapa par le bras.

« _ Vous savez, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, fit-il d'une voix sévère, mais je ne suis pas non plus le genre de personne à laisser partir sans rien dire quelqu'un qui viens de pleurer sous mes yeux ! »

Il ne pouvait voir le visage du jeune homme qui baissa lentement la tête. Le blond desserra petit à petit son emprise sur le poignet du plus jeune. Ce dernier se retourna et leva ses yeux bruns encore embués de larmes vers Marco qui malgré son masque impassible eu un pincement de cœur.

Le garçon était plutôt mignon, une touffe des cheveux bruns et bouclés, des petites taches de rousseurs sur ses joues et enfin les deux yeux qui venait de le happer complètement.

« _ Vous êtes prof ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Marco lui sourit.

« _ Non, disons que je suis plutôt … du personnel. »

Il pouvait voir que le jeune homme se pinçait les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de lui couler sur les joues.

« _ Tu sais, continua le plus vieux, parfois il est plus facile de parler avec un parfait étranger, il nous jugera moins sur nos actes ... »

Ils se retrouvèrent alors assis côte à côte sur un banc de l'allée, sous les cerisiers. Marco regardait droit devant lui, les bras croisés en attendant patiemment que le plus jeune se mette à parler. Celui ci ne pleurait plus mais avait posé ses coudes sur ses cuisses avait la tête baissée. Devant ce silence pesant, le blond lança quand même la conversation :

« _ C'est beau hein, les cerisiers en fleurs ... »

Il risqua un regard en coin de son voisin prostré, ne s'attendant pas à une grande réaction. Mais contre toute attente il lui répondit un :

« _ Mh. »

Marco retrouva son sourire.

« _ Le printemps est ma saison préférée.

_ Moi aussi. »

Ils parlèrent de choses futiles pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement la sonnerie de fin des cours leur parvint et le mystérieux jeune homme se releva à nouveau.

« _Attend ! » lui fit Marco.

Il se retourna, intrigué. Le blond lui tendit sa carte de visite.

« _ Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je réponds toujours. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un maigre sourire et prit timidement la carte que lui tendait son aîné avant de partir en courant. Marco soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'aider un lycéen en détresse alors qu'il avait encore plein de boulot à terminer ? Sans doute l'influence des cerisiers, lui aurait dit Thatch … Il retourna d'un pas lent vers sa voiture et remarqua avec amusement qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais qu'elle avait été nettoyée.

Il haussa des épaules avant de pénétrer dans l'auto, il se sentait tout à coup fatigué. Tant pis, il ferait le détour par le ministère demain.

/

Le garçon sortit totalement de l'esprit de Marco les jours suivants. Il avait du travail et il aimait qu'il soit bien fait. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, c'était tard et il était fatigué. Si bien que son petit-ami Thatch avec qui il partageait son appartement commençait à être en mal d'affection, et un soir il lui fit remarquer.

« _ Marcoooo ! »

Le blond, affalé dans le canapé était en passe de s'endormir et lui répondit d'un grognement.

« _ Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ces jours ci !? On a même plus le temps de se parler !

_ J'ai du boulot.

_ Et alors, moi aussi ! Mais je trouve quand même tu temps pour toi ! »

Marco soupira.

« _ Écoute, si tu veux demain c'est le week-end, je prend mon prend samedi pour toi, et je serais à toi pour deux jours ... » lui répondit-il en lui envoyant un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

Cette réponse parue plaire au barbu qui sauta de joie.

« _ Yeah ! Marco rien que pour moi pendant deux jours ! Il faut que je prenne ma journée moi aussi ! »

Et après lui avoir posé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres il courut vers le combiné pour contacter le restaurant dans lequel il travaillait. Marco soupira à nouveau mesurant peu à peu les complications qu'allaient entraîner le fait de ne pas travailler deux jours de suite. Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude, s'accordant quelques secondes de repos. Soudainement il sentit son portable du boulot vibrer dans sa poche.

Il regarda l'écran qui affichait un numéro inconnu. Avec un regard blasé, il décrocha.

« _ Marco le Phénix à l'appareil, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Il attendit plusieurs secondes et était sur le point de raccrocher jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot lui parvienne. Il avait déjà entendu ce bruit quelque part mais où ?

« _ Vous aviez dit que je pourrais appeler en cas de besoin sur ce numéro, » fit une voix brisée de l'autre côté du combiné.

Cette voix … le garçon de l'autre fois !

Il se releva subitement avant de répondre lentement :

« _ En effet ... »

Le jeune ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

« _ J'aurais … commença-t-il mais Marco le coupa.

_ Écoute, je suis très fatigué ce soir donc je n'aurais pas mon maximum de capacités pour t'écouter, et si on se donnait rendez-vous pour discuter … ? »

L'adolescent ne dit rien à nouveau et le blond prit à nouveau les devants :

« _ Disons demain midi, a 12h30 au café le Moby Dick d'accord ?

_ Mh.

_ A demain alors ! »

Marco raccrocha avec un sourire quand Thatch rentra dans la pièce à nouveau.

« _ C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le téléphone.

_ Personne, répondit aussitôt son amant, en revanche Thatch, je suis désolé mais demain je ne vais pas être disponible … j'ai un rendez-vous.

_Professionnel ? Fit le barbu avec une mine boudeuse.

_ En quelque sorte, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dimanche je serais là pour toi. » finit-il pour dérider son compagnon.

Celui-ci faisait toujours la tête d'avoir perdu un jour avec son Marco au profit d'un étranger. Le blond eut un petit sourire et écarta ses bras.

« _ Viens, Thatch ! »

Ce qui lui redonna cette fois ci le sourire oubliant cette histoire de rendez-vous.

/

Le lendemain midi, Marco se rendit à heure dite au rendez-vous prévu. Il s'était habillé simplement avec un pantalon noir et une veste de la même couleur mais toujours avec classe. Il salua le patron du café, un certain Edward Newgate chez qui il avait l'habitude d'aller pour dîner professionnels et parti s'asseoir au fond de l'établissement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client pour un samedi midi et cela arrangeait Marco. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas être vu, mais cela ferait encore jaser si on le voyait en compagnie d'un jeune homme dans un café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme fit son apparition. Le blond soupira de soulagement, on est jamais à l'abri de se faire poser un lapin, surtout que vu qu'il avait laissé Thatch en plan pour lui, ça l'aurait fait bien chier.

Il lui fit dons un petit signe de main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui. Le jeune brun s'assit avec nervosité. Il jetait des regards un peu partout dans la pièce.

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas, le patron est un ami, il ne t'arrivera rien ici ... » fit Marco dans l'espoir de le voir se détendre.

Cela fonctionna un petit peu et il regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré. Son visage était toujours aussi mignon mais ses traits semblaient tirés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Remarquant le trouble dans le regard noir du blond, le jeune détourna immédiatement la tête.

« _ Ça ne vous dérange pas si je ne commande rien ?

_ Quoi, t'es fauché ? » Rigola Marco sachant pertinemment qu'il était dans une école pour riche.

Il récolta seulement un regard noir de son interlocuteur.

« _ Ahem, non ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà commandé un café, » se rattrapa le plus vieux en montrant sa tasse encore fumante.

Il porta alors ladite tasse à ses lèvres avant de commencer :

« _ Alors, je voudrais d'abord savoir c'est quoi ton nom ? Parce que avec tout ça, je ne le connais même pas.

_ C'est … Ace.

_ Ace, hein ? Ace tout seul ? » S'amusa encore Marco.

Il vit Ace lever pour rabaisser rapidement son regard avant de dire :

« _ Portgas D. Ace.

_ Mmh, ce nom ne me dit rien, tu dois être le fils d'une petite compagnie ... » fit le plus vieux en réfléchissant.

Il ne vit pas le brun frémir à cette dernière phrase.

« _ Ça ne te dérange pas si je fume ? » Continua le plus vieux en sortant un paquet de cigarettes d'une poche intérieure de sa veste.

Ace fit les yeux ronds.

« _ Non, mais … n'est-ce pas interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics ?

_ T'inquiètes je te dis, je connais le patron … alors parlons plutôt de toi … »

Il vit le gamin se crisper et alluma sa clope d'un air impassible.

« _ Enfin on peut parler d'autre choses si tu préfères …

_ J-je ... »

Marco attendit la suite qui n'arriva jamais.

« _ Tu es au lycée c'est ça ?

_ Mh, en première.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu étudies ? »

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi, abordant des sujets futiles qui eurent pour but de déstresser le garçon. Marco le surpris même à esquisser un sourire une ou deux fois.

Cependant quand ils se quittèrent, le soir arrivé, ils n'avaient toujours pas abordé le sujet brûlant qui semblait détruire le jeune homme de l'intérieur.

« Inutile de le presser, il m'en parlera quand il sera prêt ... » pensait tranquillement le blond.

Il rentra donc chez lui méditant sur les quelques heures qu'il avait passé en compagnie du jeune homme. Son comportement semblait normal, il n'avait pas de problème visible en tout cas.

Il lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone personnel, s'il voulait l'appeler la prochaine fois. Le blond passa le seuil de son appartement d'un air distrait et ne put anticiper le barbu qui se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir.

« _ Tu es rentrééééé ! cria Thatch en le serrant dans ses bras.

_ Tu m'étouffes ! Se plaignit Marco.

_ Tu m'as manqué ! Lui répliqua son amant.

_ Je ne me suis absenté que quelques heures …

_ Même ! » Termina-t-il en le gardant contre lui.

Savoir qu'un autre avait profité de la présence de son Marco pendant quelques heures le rendait jaloux, mais si c'était pour son travail alors il devait s'y plier.

Le blond sourit en lui rendant son étreinte. C'est vrai il ne devait plus penser à cette histoire, il avait quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui …

/

Ace le rappela quelques jours plus tard, et qu'importe ses résolutions, Marco se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Ils se donnèrent à nouveau rendez-vous dans le petit café et le blond nota que le jeune homme était bien plus détendu que la première fois. Ils parlèrent à nouveau de tout et de rien, apprenant doucement à se connaître. Une chose qui surpris le plus âgé : ils avaient plusieurs points communs. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'ils se rencontrèrent quotidiennement, juste pour discuter et passer un moment l'un avec l'autre.

Marco passait de plus en plus de temps dans ces rencontres, et Thatch commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. Qui était cet étranger qui accaparait en permanence son homme ?

Un samedi après-midi le barbu regardait le blond se préparer avec un regard mauvais. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, non, il savait très bien qu'il allait encore une fois retrouver cette personne inconnue. Le coinçant à la porte juste avant qu'il ne la franchisse, il lui demanda avec agressivité :

« _ Tu vas où ?

_ J'ai un rendez-vous, dit simplement Marco avec son habituel visage impassible

_ Avec qui ? » continua-t-il avec un regard perçant.

Son amant soupira.

« _ S'il te plaît Thatch ne me fait pas ce genre de scènes, tu sais que je déteste ça. »

Cela acheva d'énerver son compagnon qui le saisit brutalement par le col.

« _ Alors dis-moi qui tu vas voir ! Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit ! »

Le blond leva les yeux.

« _ Si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est parce que te connaissant tu risques encore de mal l'interpréter ...

_ …

_ Je vais voir un jeune homme qui a besoin de réconfort, content ? »

Il senti la prise autour de son cou se desserrer graduellement.

« _ Tu … me trompes vraiment ? Demanda Thatch en écarquillant lentement les yeux.

_ Je ne te trompe pas, nous ne faisons que discuter ! Répondit Marco avec agacement de voir la tournure que prenait la discutions.

_ C'est la même chose ! Qui sait ce que tu feras aujourd'hui ?! »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se plaça devant la porte en écartant les bras.

« _ Si tu veux le retrouver, alors il te faudra me passer sur le corps avant !

_ Thatch … tu n'es pas sérieux ... » s'exaspéra le blond avant de croiser le regard plein de détermination du barbu.

Il soupira à nouveau avant de tendre le bras pour caresser doucement le torse devant lui qu'il senti frémir. Il remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de son petit-ami et de le pousser vers la gauche afin de le laisser passer. Totalement hypnotisé le barbu se laissa faire et se rendit compte de son erreur une fois que le blond eut passé la porte.

« _ Marco ! » eut-il le temps de crier à la porte, sentant sa voix se briser.

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier.

/

Marco se dirigea vers leur point de rendez vous habituel, le café _Moby Dick_. Ace l'attendait déjà, contrairement à d'habitude. Marco sourit en le voyant se tortiller sur sa chaise en l'attendant, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le premier jour. En découvrant petit à petit sa personnalité, le jeune homme s'avérait être un mélange de confiance et d'innocence à la fois, un peu idiot sur les bord et parfois il lui découvrait une insolence à lui clouer le bec.

Il s'assit en face de lui.

« _ Salut Ace ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« _ Ah, Marco, pardon je ne t'avais pas vu arriver … Salut ! »

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui réchauffa le cœur du blond. Il avait une sorte de boule dans le ventre depuis sa dispute avec Thatch, comme si ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment était mal pourtant il ne voyait pas en quoi …

Ils ne faisaient que discuter …

« _ Et donc … Tu m'écoutes ? »

Ace tira Marco de ses pensées.

« _ Ah oui, pardon je pensais à autre chose, continue ! »

Le brun fit la moue avant de baisser la tête.

« _ Ace ?

_ En fait … aujourd'hui je voulais tout te raconter ... » lança-t-il d'une voix faible en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux à s'en faire blanchir ses jointures.

Le blond resta figé quelques secondes. Enfin, après ces semaines à tourner autour du pot il allait enfin savoir ce que le garçon lui cachait avec tant de difficultés.

Ce dernier releva les yeux.

« _ D'abord je dois t'avouer que je t'ai menti … à propos de mon nom. »

Devant le regard profond de Marco, il continua :

« _ Mon vrai nom, c'est Gol D. Ace. »

Cette fois-ci, Marco ne put cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de cinq millimètres.

« _ T-tu es le fils de Gol D. Roger ? Le PDG international !? »

Le brun acquiesça.

« _ Portgas était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère … désolé de t'avoir trompé. »

Le plus vieux passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« _ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste … surpris. »

Ace lui fit un maigre sourire avant de reprendre.

« _ Ensuite ce qui ce passe c'est que ... »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il ne put continuer. Marco attendit patiemment la suite qui, une fois de plus, ne vint jamais.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du plus jeune.

« _ Ace …

_ Je vais te montrer … murmura-t-il, ça sera plus rapide ... »

Et, sous le regard onyx inquiet de son voisin d'en face, il se mit à enlever mollement sa veste. Après s'être débattu avec la fermeture de son manteau, il s'attaqua à sa chemise qu'il retira à son tour pour se trouver torse nu face au blond.

Celui-ci c'était figé d'horreur.

Sur le buste finement ciselé du jeune homme, une dizaines d'ecchymoses étaient éparpillés un peu partout, certains semblait commencer à disparaître et d'autres étaient tous frais.

« Sans doute de la veille, » pensa Marco avec nausée.

« _ Toi … Qui … ? demanda le blond.

_ Mon père ... » répondit faiblement Ace en remettant sa veste rapidement.

Marco ne savait, pour la première fois de sa vie, ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Le yeux braqués sur le plus jeune, il resta un moment figé de stupeur.

Celui-ci senti immédiatement l'ambiance tendue et tenta d'y remédier avec un maigre sourire.

« _ Mais Marco … depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! »

Le blond le regardait sans comprendre, gardant ses yeux noirs comme la nuit sur Ace.

« _ Je t'aime ! » avoua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Le plus vieux eut l'air chamboulé. Il l'aimait ? Comment était-ce possible !?

« _ Je n'attend pas ta réponse tout de suite mais … j'espère qu'elle sera positive ! » rajouta le jeune brun.

Et dans un moment de folie, il se leva pour séparer l'espace de la table qui le séparait de la bouche de Marco. Posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le blond n'opposa aucune résistance.

Ace lui fit ensuite un petit sourire qui lui fit fondre le cœur.

« _ Je dois y aller, à la prochaine ! »

Et il quitta l'endroit laissant le blond plus que perplexe.

/

De son côté, Ace rentra chez lui sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne devait surtout pas croiser son père car il imaginait bien la correction qui l'attendrait pour évacuer sa colère au vu de la chute de leurs actions aujourd'hui. Montant les marches deux à deux en souriant, il repensa au visage surpris du blond quand il avait fait sa déclaration. Il était tellement beau !

Le brun entra doucement dans sa chambre prenant garde de ne pas claquer la porte, oui il avait hâte de le revoir !

Soudain il entendit un bruit et leva aussitôt ses yeux vers la fenêtre avant de les écarquiller de surprise. Devant la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre se découpait l'ombre de son père. Il était affalé, dos contre la vitre, une bouteille presque vide à la main.

« _ Alors Ace, tu rentres dans ta propre maison comme un voleur !? Hurla t-il à moitié.

_ Oh non, pitié … murmura le jeune homme sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux en prévisions des coups qui risquaient de pleuvoir incessamment sous peu.

« Marco. »

/

Quand Marco pénétra dans les bâtiments abritant ses bureau le lendemain matin, sa mine faisait peur. Sous ses yeux perpétuellement surpris se trouvaient deux énormes cernes, signe manifeste d'une insomnie et ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille. Mais son apparence extérieure était pour la première fois sa dernière préoccupation tout cela à cause de la déclaration de Ace, la veille. Si Thatch ne l'avait pas secoué pour le sortir de se transe, il serait encore allongé sur leur lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc …

Appuyant machinalement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, il rentra dans la petite cabine avec les autres travailleurs, se laissant porter jusqu'à son étage.

Arrivant à son service, il salua ses collègues d'une main fatiguée, voulant le plus vite possible se poser dans son bureau.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir sur la situation d'Ace, cherchant une solution. Cela mêlé aux sentiments qu'il lui avait avoué ...

« _ Aaaaah ! » fit-il en se frottant les cheveux sous les yeux surpris de ses collègues.

L'habituel calme, intelligent et impassible Marco ne démontrait jamais ses émotions aussi clairement, et vu sa tête du jour, son problème le travaillait depuis au moins la veille.

Soudain le regard de l'un de ses collègues, un certain Vista à l'imposante moustache s'éclaira de compréhension :

« _ Ah Marco, tu as vu les nouvelles de ce matin ! C'est parce que cela va fausser ton rapport que tu es torturé ? »

Le blond releva la tête et lui envoya un regard surpris.

« _ Quelles … nouvelles ?

_ Oh voyons, renchéri Curiel l'informaticien derrière son bureau, on ne parle que de ça dans les journaux et à la télé !

_ De quoi ? Demanda lentement Marco sentant un mauvais pressentiment s'emparer de son esprit.

_ De Gol D. Ace bien sûr ! »

Un lourd poids s'abattit sur son cœur. Demandant du bout des lèvres, il avait la nausée :

« _Que s'est-il passé avec ce jeune homme ? »

Vista y alla dans aucun tact, ne pouvant se douter le lien entre les deux personnes.

« _ Ce matin le gamin ne s'était pas levé, une des domestiques de la maison est allée voir dans sa chambre pour le réveiller … Elle l'a trouvé baignant dans son sang au milieu de sa chambre sur le parquet. Elle a vite appelé une ambulance mais il avait perdu trop de sang, il est mort avant d'avoir mit le pieds là-bas. Son père l'aurait battu à mort suite au mauvais chiffre d'affaire de l'entreprise ces jours derniers, il a été mit en garde à vue et risque la prison à perpétuité. Cette affaire a mit un foutoir pas possible dans les actions du groupe et des charognards sont déjà en train de se battre pour la succession. Et j'imagine que ton rapport sur le lycée va en prendre un coup aussi ... »

Marco n'écoutait plus depuis le moment ou la phrase fatidique était tombée.

« Il est mort. »

Ses jambes menacèrent de lâcher, mais il tint bon. Il releva lentement sa tête vers l'homme qui sans le savoir venait de lui annoncer la pire nouvelle de son existence.

« _ Je vais dans mon bureau, » dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'empêchait de trembler.

Le blond ne se souvint pas comment il se retrouva assis sur la chaise derrière son bureau. La tête entre ses mains il se répétait en boucle cette phrase déchirante, une vérité qu'il refusait tant qu'il n'aurait pas la preuve devant ses yeux.

« Ace est mort. »

Comme il s'en voulait ! S'il avait fait quelque chose, il aurait pu agir et le sauver.

Pourtant aucune larme ne semblait vouloir couler sur ses joues.

/

Regardant sans le voir, l'assemblée de personnes présentes dans le cimetière pour l'enterrement du jeune Ace. Marco était un peu à part, tout de noir vêtu, les yeux voilés par la tristesse. Étant placé trop loin, il n'entendait pas parfaitement le discours du directeur du lycée qui avait écrit un speech spécialement pour l'événement.

Le blond gardait ses yeux noirs vissés sur le cercueil a une quinzaine de mètres de lui. Il avait sa preuve, et cela le déchirait plus qu'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Plus jamais il ne verrait le sourire du jeune homme et cela le rendait malade.

Finalement le discours prit fin et la foule commençait déjà à se disperser.

« _ Marco Le Phénix ? » demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers la gauche d'où venait la voix. Là se trouvait une petite femme tout de noir vêtue avec les yeux rouges et gonflés et un mouchoir à la main.

« _ Oui, c'est moi ... répondit doucement Marco.

_ Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer … commença t-elle avant que sa voix se brise : quel dommage que se soit en de si funestes conditions ... »

Il fronça un peu ses sourcils :

« _ Vous souhaitiez … me rencontrer ?

_ Oui, renifla-t-elle avant de se moucher dans son mouchoir déjà bien utilisé, je me nomme Sweetopie … J'étais domestique dans la maison des Gol D., c'est moi qui ai trouvé le jeune maître Ace inconscient avant-hier ... »

Marco se demandait ou elle voulait en venir, en prononçant ces mots elle avait ravivé la blessure profonde que la mort de Ace lui avait infligé.

« _ Et ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

_ Eh bien, se reprit-elle, Ace … m'avait beaucoup parlé de vous … »

Le blond eut l'air réellement surpris.

« _ Il vous as parlé de moi ?

_Oui, à chaque fois qu'il allait vous rencontrer, il sortait de la demeure en rayonnant. C'est ça, vous étiez le soleil du jeune maître Ace. »

Marco ne put rien répondre à cela.

« _ J'espère que vous vivrez heureux, Monsieur Le Phénix, pour le jeune maître. »

Et elle parti de sa petite démarche gauche en faisant crisser le gravier à chaque pas, mais le blond ne la regardait même plus. Son regard était vers le cercueil d'Ace, ils commençaient à le mettre en terre.

Il senti comme sa gorge se nouer, une sensation très étrange.

« Vous étiez le soleil d'Ace. »

Chose inattendue, quelque chose de liquide se mit à couler sur son visage. Il porta une main et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de ses propres larmes. Il pleurait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois …

Ses épaules furent agitées par les sanglots et il senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna pensant retrouver la petite domestique, mais non.

Il s'agissait de Thatch qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« _ Marco ... » murmura-t-il avec inquiétude de voir le visage ravagé de larmes de son amant.

Il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait aimé ce jeune homme. Il aurait du être jaloux encore une fois mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Il passa alors ses mains autour du cou du blond et l'attira contre lui.

Ce dernier continuait de pleurer tout en murmurant des paroles incohérentes.

Le barbu passa une main rassurante dans son dos,

Marco se demandait comment il avait pu tout ça laisser se passer, ne s'être douté de rien après toutes les rencontres avec Ace. Il maudissait son existence comme il maudissait la vie. Cependant les mains de Thatch qui se cramponnaient de toutes ses forces à lui le ramenèrent à la raison.

On avait encore besoin de lui ici, alors il se battrait. Pour Ace.

C'était décidé, il ferait en sorte que ce genre de fin ne se produise plus jamais.

FIN

* * *

Si vous me laissez une review, je vous indiquerai l'adresse pour retirer les kleenex XD

Haha je plaisante, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je vais essayer _(essayer hein ?)_ de faire un OS par mois ;) pour que tous les drogués du MarcoxAce ai leur dose /o/

Bisous !


End file.
